Power Surge
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: After the failure of Weapon X, Stryker unleashes a new program, and only one mutant, Bobby Drake possess the type of strength needed for success. With such a dangerous ability strong enough to freeze the entire world, Bobby now finds himself in a constant state of fear. Not only from losing those close to him, but himself in the process.


**I do not own X Men or any of the characters other then any oc who may show up within the story. All I do own other then any oc is the story plot, which will be my own spin on the third move the Last Stand. Hope you enjoy and as always please review!**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _Italics underlined – Memories-Dreams_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

 _ **Author's Note: For the record I would like to state that this story is in fact a slight crossover between X-Men, but with a few things taken from the game of Quantum Break which coincidently also stars Shawn Ashmore who also stars as the main character. I do not own anything other then any OC who may show up within the story.** _

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Out of Wack**

 _A shimmer of bright ornage and yellow was the first thing I noticed finding myself lying on the ground of the Danger Room. This was always the first sight I had noticed everytime I would close my eyes. Struggling to pull myself to my feet despite the pounding sensation in my skull, I was then met by large groups of Sentinals who were chasing down my friends. Their massive bodies were strong as they seemed to grow more and more intellegent each time the nightmare seized my weary brain._

 _"Bobby!" Suddenly a piercing scream alerted me to the sight of seeing Rogue who was lying on the ground next to an unconscious Storm. Rogue seemed to be in bad shape and one of her legs were sticking out at an odd angle. A gaze of terror filled up in her eyes as one of the Sentinels heard her scream and made a lunge for her._

 _Not this time. I thought in determination. This time I'm goign to take charge of this nightmare and do what I can to save her! Concentrating all my energy into channeling my powers, I felt the stream of ice fill up inside my body then flow outward as I began to slide on the ice as though it was a slide. Making my way toward Rogue I then tried to put up an ice shield to protect her, but the Sentinal's massive strength seemed to shatter through it, and before I even had time to blink the next thing I felt was a seering pain ripping through my chest. Looking down at myself I then noticed a large gaping hole that was slowly filling up in a stream of crimson red... _

* * *

The sound of my alarm was the first thing that woke me from a restless night of sleep, followed by Logan's voice calling out, "All Youngsters up for training! Now!" I groaned and was about to roll up out of bed just as Logan knocked at the door hard and called out, "You up ice-cube? Come on it's training time!" I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes sleepily as my mind focused heavily on the nightmare, and the horrible way it always seemed to end. With my death. Was this how it was spposed to be? Was the point of the nightmare trying to tell me something? Was it trying to tell me that we were all destined to die at the hands of the Sentinals? Magneto? The Brotherhood?

Shaking my head in disbelief, I then gently got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed, which seemed to take me longer then usual, so you can probably imagine the look on Logan's face when I walked into the Danger Room for class ten minutes late. "Nice to see you finally up kid." Logan said with a long disapointed sigh. I nodded in response and made my way to stand in line beside Rogue and Pyro. As I stood in line waiting, a sudden sinking feeling pierced my chest. Something wasn't right, there was something that felt wrong. This was usually how the nightmare had started right as we were all lining up for training, but today somehow the condition of the weather seemed to be hotter then ususal.

I let out a small sigh as I listened for Logan to give out instructions on what to do for today's training and suddenly began to feel ice rapidly melting on the back of my neck mixed with the sweat already running down my spine. Struggling to keep my focus on what Logan was saying, I wiped a hand over my eyes, drying it on the pant leg of my uniform. What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I feeling so hot all of suddden? Trying to take several deep breaths to keep myself calm, which only made me feel worse, I then knew that something was in fact majorly wrong, and I was really feeling the heat.

Beginning to feel nauseous, I moved toward the back of the room as carefully away from the other students as I could to avoid unwanted attention, and leaned against the wall for support to avoid falling over. Logan's voice was fading in and out of the background and I barely noticed when Kitty touched my shoulder. Taking shallow breaths to avoid losing myself I looked up at her."Jeez, Bobby," she said, shrinking back. "You don't look so good." "I don't feel good," I admitted in a croaked voice.

I took a few more deep breaths as the room swam, my body feeling overheated and out of whack, I could feel the darkness closing in on me, the rushing in my ears getting louder. "Kitty?" She looked at me, almost afraid. "Yeah?" She asked turning to look at me. "Can you get Logan?" I asked my voice starting to become raspy. "I think I'm going to pass out."

I watched with my vision starting to fade in and out as Kitty turned front, and said very loudly, "Logan help! Bobby's going to pass out!" I saw Logan suddenly stop mid-sentence and looked to the back of the room, as did the other students as the room began to spin faster and faster as if I was on a rollercoaster ride. "Bobby? You alright there ice-cube?" Logan asked in a concerned voice as I shook my head and the last thing I saw was Kitty and Rogue''s concerned faces looking at me as I slumped the floor in heap.

* * *

I don't know how long I was out for, but the moment I began to drift in and out of conciousness, enough to hear garbled voices and feel something cold and welcoming flowing into my arm. The last thing I remembered was feeling so hot and stuffy, like my body was trying to burn me from the inside out. Now I felt almost normal; still a little overheated but nothing like before. "Bobby? Can you hear me?" I tried to turn my head away from the voice and found I couldn't. "Bobby. Open your eyes." That was Logan's voice, imperious as ever and more than slightly demanding. I forced my eyes open a crack, wincing immediately at the bright lights in Medical Lab.

"There we go. Just a little more." Storm's voice now filled my ears, gentle coaxing and I blinked, opening my eyes a little wider until the figures around my bed came into focus. Logan was on my right, with the massive blue figure of Hank McCoy. On my left was Storm. Semi-confused, I stared at the three of them and blinked. "What do you remember?" Storm asked gently. "Hot," I mumbled weakly. "Really hot." "Your body wasn't made to stand such hot temperatures kid." Logan explained "Not even your powers could keep you cool enough. That is why you fainted in class today."

"We packed you with coldpacks and gave you an IV of cold saline." Hank said. "That should get your body back to normal, but your core body temperature is still very high, sitting at about almost a hundred instead of eighty-six." The blue creature that was Doctor McCoy fiddled with something that I couldn't see and I felt an increased pressure and coolness in my arm. "You need to stay here tonight so we can monitor any changes. Why don't you try and sleep?" Nodding tiredly, it seemed to be the only thing that I could do at the moment, I closed my eyes on the three of them and drifted off, with Logan and Storm's voices being the last thing I heard, "We're not sure what affect this is going to have on his powers," Hank said, "It could be nothing, or it could be something." He shrugged. "We'll keep an eye on him," Storm said knowingly. "Hang in there kid." Came Logan's voice as the darkness closed in on my vision again. "You're going to be okay."

* * *

The next morning, My head pounded in rythmic timing with each heartbeat I felt in my chest. I opened my eyes, and tried to sit up, but a sudden wave of dizziness flowed over me, which prevented me from doing so. The sound of footsteps alearted me and I noticed Hank emerging into the room. "How are you feeling today Bobby?" He asked gently looking over at a computer moniter before turning toward me. "Pretty good," I admitted with a soft smile. "Better then yesterday though that's for sure, although I'm still dizzy." Hank's eyes flickered toward me and nodded slowly. "That's normal, your body has been resting for so long that now it just needs to get back into gear. Why don't you go and get some breakfast and then we'll see how your feeling afterwards okay?" At the mention of the word food, my stomach growled in acceptance and I smiled as Hank gently took out the Saline filled IV from my arm and I slowly rolled out of the bed and onto my feet, gently holding onto the bed for support while I waited for the feeling in my legs to come back Taking in shallow breaths as I did so, not even realising the slight pain that was slowly filling up inside my chest.

Making my way slowly down the hallway from the Medical lab, I then was greeted by the sight of Pyro, who slung an arm heavily across my aching shoulders much to my annoyance as I held back a cry of pain. "Hey Bobby I heard you passed out in class yesterday." He said. "Glad to see you're okay though."

"Don't tell me you were actually worried about huh John?" I responded jokingly as a sudden smile spread across my face. "Don't push your luck there icecube." John replied in a joking manner as we both made our way to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Why don't you go and sit down, and I'll get your breakfast for you." John offered ledaing me over to a nearby table and sat me down in an empty chair. "I can get my own breakfast you know." I said as John shook his head. "Consider this a favor for all the things I did to you." He said smiling a short smile which then faded as he the replied in a much serious-like manner, "Just don't expect to act nice like this though everday icecube."

Complying with John's suggestion I let out a sigh and watched him dissappear among the sea of other mutants that were fleeting in and out of the room. Turning my head to the left I then focused on the view outosde that seemed to overlook everthing from the open fields, surrounding woods, and the courtyard which showed a glimpse of the baseball court and memorial statue dedicated to the memory of Jean Grey.

Settling into a feeling of relaxation, I wasn't even aware of John's presence until a tap on my shoulder suddenly alearted me. "Hey, you okay?" He asked as I slowly nodded and watched as he sat the plate of food in front of me, which consisted of becon, eggs, hash browns and toast. I picked up my fork to take a bite, but the moment I did so, I felt a sudden chill rush through me. "Hey icecube, you okay?" John asked and I tried to answer him, but the sudden chill I felt coursing through me wouldn't leave me. Swallowing hard, and squeezing my eyes shut, I tired to calm myself down but ti wasn't working.

For the first time in years, I felt myself shuddered. For the first time in years, I felt ice crawl into his blood, chilling me to the core, which was alarming as I felt Pyro's warm hand on my shoulder trying to reach me. "Bobby? You okay? What's wrong?" Once again I tried to answer as a sudden wave of panic began to shoot through me.

Breathing suddenly became very difficult, and I was just aware enough to deduce that the internal temperature of my lungs was becoming too cold for oxygen to properly exchange into my body. Despite the extreme chill I felt, I was suddenly beginning to feel very tired, like I might want to lie down, and at this point, that actally didn't seem like such a bad thing. Though I was aware that this was the exact line of reasoning that people suffering from hypothermia followed. Still... I was so tired.

"Bobby? Bobby!" The sound of John's frantic voice was the last thing I heard as I felt myself collapse onto the ground of the dinning room which seemed to crack as it began to freeze around my fallen body.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you enjoyed my new story with Bobby and are looking foreward to seeing more as it develops, and as always please review and leave positive comments only! **


End file.
